$ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\times{-1} & {3}\times{4} \\ {3}\times{4} & {3}\times{3} \\ {3}\times{4} & {3}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {12} \\ {12} & {9} \\ {12} & {9}\end{array}\right]}$